A universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) is a third generation mobile communication system that uses a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) air interface technology. The UMTS is usually called a WCDMA communication system. The UMTS includes a radio access network (RAN) and a core network (CN). The RAN is responsible for processing all radio access functions, while the CN is responsible for processing all voice calls and data connections in the UMTS, and switching and routing with external networks.
In the related art, in a system architecture evolution (SAE) system, a user equipment (UE) sends a Request Bearer Resource Allocation message to the network, and the request reaches a packet data network gateway (PGW) through a mobility management entity (MME) and a serving gateway (S-GW). The request may carry quality of service (QoS) information, a correlated bearer ID and a Procedure Transaction ID, wherein the QoS information is correlated with bearer resources to be allocated, the correlated bearer ID indicates a bearer correlated with and based on the allocated bearer resources, and the Procedure Transaction ID indicates a specific procedure.
After receiving the request, the PGW obtains a proper processing policy through policy and charging control (PCC) interactions with a policy and charging rules function (PCRF), or uses a local processing policy directly.
Once accepting the request, the PGW may initiate a Dedicated Bearer Activation procedure or a Dedicated Bearer Modification procedure to allocate bearer resources according to the processing policy.
In the Dedicated Bearer Activation procedure, the PGW sends a Create Dedicated Bearer Request to a downstream node, the request carries QoS information and a Procedure Transaction ID, wherein the QoS information is correlated with the bearer resources to be allocated, and the Procedure Transaction ID is used to indicate a specific procedure, when the procedure is one part of the procedure of requesting bearer resources by the UE, a Procedure Transaction ID parameter is used to correlate with the bearer resources.
In the Dedicated Bearer Modification procedure, the PGW sends an Update Dedicated Bearer Request to the downstream node, where the request carries QoS information (correlated with the bearer resources to be allocated) and a Procedure Transaction ID, wherein the Procedure Transaction ID is used to indicate a specific procedure; when the procedure is one part of the procedure of requesting bearer resources by the UE, a Procedure Transaction ID parameter is used to correlate with the bearer resources.
In the UMTS, the change of bearer resources is involved in a Packet Data Protocol (PDP) Context Activation procedure, a PDP Context Update procedure, and a Secondary PDP Context Activation procedure.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor discovers at least the following problems in the related art:
The UE may access the SAE system through the UMTS. That is, the UE can access the S-GW in the SAE system through the RAN and the serving general packet radio service support node (SGSN) in the UMTS. However, the UMTS and the SAE system have different procedures for bearer resource allocation, thus causing conflicts between the UMTS and the SAE system in the Bearer Resource Allocation procedures.